John Grey
Colombia |ocupacion = Actor, Locutor comercial y Actor de doblaje |nacionalidad = Colombiano |pais = Colombia |estado = Activo |demo = JohnGrey1.ogg |sexo = Masculino|edad = }}thumb|right|224 px thumb|right|224 px thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE JOHN GREY COMO ETNO POLINO thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE JOHN GREY COMO ETNO POLINO John Grey es un actor de doblaje y locutor comercial colombiano, conocido por hacer la voz de Flanngo en la serie candiense Zixx y actualmente le pone la voz en español al personaje Tom Chandler de la serie The last ship. y a Gary Sinise en Mentes criminales: Sin fronteras Nació el 3 de Febrero en Cali, Colombia. Ha doblado actores como Jean-Claude Van Damme, Tim Roth , Daniel Day-Lewis, Sylvester Stallone,Gary Sinise, Michael Keaton, Gérard Depardieu y John Malkovich. Chou.jpg|Chō Sawahimojo en Samurai X su personaje más conocido. E84.gif|Henya Kariwa también en Samurai X. The last ship-7494.jpg|Capitan Tom Chandler en The Last Ship. JACK_GARRETT.png|Jack Garrett (Gary Sinise) en las últimas temporadas de Mentes Criminales: Sin Fronteras. Edlane_300.jpg|Ed Lane (Hugh Dillon) en Flashpoint. Etnopolino.jpg|Etno Polino en Space Goofs (Temporada 2). Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-17h01m21s47.png|Kagemaru en Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo. Banzou--0.35.jpg|Banzou en Pato, pato, ganso. Screen shot 2010-09-17 at 11.35.58 PM.png|Dr. Cerebro en Betty Atómica. Zartan G.I. Joe S6.png|Zartan en G.I. Joe: Sigma 6. JoShaLanRegueChicken.jpg|Jo Sha Lan en Regue Chicken. Filmografía Películas Steven Seagal *Elías Kane en Justicia verdadera: Justicia letal (2011) *Elías Kane en Justicia verdadera: Venganza oscura (2011) *Elías Kane en Justicia verdadera: Hermandad (2011) *Elías Kane en Justicia verdadera: Travesía mortal (2011) *Elías Kane en Justicia verdadera: Guerra en las calles (2011) *Elías Kane en Justicia verdadera: Acción violenta (2011) J.K. Simmons *Mac MacGuff en Juno (2007) *Vacaro en First Snow (2006) (doblaje del 2011) Michael Madsen *Nick Sullivan en Loosies (2011) (doblaje del 2013) *Rick en The Fifth Execution (2011) David A.R. White *Reverendo Dave en Dios no está muerto 2 (2016) *Reverendo Dave en Dios no está muerto (2014) Otros *Señor Watson (Dane Stauffer) en I Am Not a Serial Killer (2016) *Joe (Brian Bosworth) en El poder de la Cruz (2015) *General Moore (Michael Kopsa) en Invasión extraterrestre (2013) *Principe Sidqa (Ben Becker) Sansón y Dalila (1996) *Henry Covington (Laurence Fishburne, Langston Fishburne joven) en Have a Little Faith (2011) *Pyke Kubic y Reese Kubic (Sean Bean) en Cash (2010) *Jim Quinn (Grant Bowler) en Pánico en Rock Island (2011) *Francis Tucker (Frank Langella) en Grace de Mónaco (2014) *Rudy (Daniel Fathers) en Un príncipe de Navidad (2017) *Victor (Martin Donovan) en Sombras y mentiras (2010) *Richard Nader (Ray Liotta) en Con derecho (2011) *Sayid (Oded Fehr) en Inescapable (2012) *Peter Highman (Robert Downey Jr.) en Todo un parto (doblaje colombiano) (2010) (doblaje del 2013) *Casanova "Caz" Phillips (Wesley Snipes) en Brooklyn's Finest (doblaje colombiano) (2009) (doblaje del 2011) *Dutchman (Val Kilmer) en 5 días de guerra (doblaje colombiano) (2011) *Buck Howard (John Malkovich) en El gran Buck Howard (2008) (doblaje del 2012) *Paul (Thomas Haden Church) en Another Happy Day (2011) *Brunner (Kelsey Grammer) - La apuesta perfecta (2006) *Entrenador Garrick (Tim DeKay) - El camino del guerrero (2006) *Ben Archer (Jean-Claude Van Damme) en Después de la muerte (2004) (doblaje del 2007) *Hawkeye (Daniel Day-Lewis) en El último de los mohicanos (1992) (redoblaje del 2002) *Frankie Delano (Sylvester Stallone) en Mi querido asesino (2002) *Santiago (Danny Trejo) - Cuidado con las niñeras (2009) *Dick Suskind (Alfred Molina) - The Hoax (2006) *James Smith (Glenn Plummer) en Showgirls (1995) (doblaje del 1996) *Raymond (Dennis Haysbert) - Lejos del cielo (2002) *Jake Rodgers (Cedric the Entertainer) - Con licencia para limpiar (2007) *Louis Leplée (Gérard Depardieu) - La vida en rosa (2007) *Oliver (Tim Roth) - Muerte al rey (2003) *Bill (Barry Pepper) - Mentes en blanco (2006) *Big Marc (Graham McTavish) en Hooligans 2 (2009) *Harvey (Ted Danson) en El hijo del Nobel (2007) (doblaje del 2011) *Preston (Ethan Embry) en Ya no puedo esperar (1998) *Sheriff(Andres Mejuto) en La Maldicion del Oro *JR Daniels (Patrick St. Esprit) en Degradados (doblaje colombiano) *Sr. Watson (Dane Stauffer) - I am not a serial killer (2016) *Horace Kephart (Douglas Hodge) - Serena (2014) *Matthew Knowles - Beyoncé: La vida es mas que un sueño (2013) *Sven (Craig Fairbrass) - El reino del vikingo (2013) *Comentarista - 16 Love (2012) *Reiley (Derek Anthony) - Apagón en Los Ángeles (2012) *El coleccionista (Randall Archer) - La colección (2012) *Barker (Javier Grajeda) - We Have Your Husband (2012) *Gary (Rhys Muldoon) - 33 cartas (2011) *Elias (Tammer Hassan) - Blood Out (2011) *Grover (Pruitt Taylor Vince) - Creatura (2011) *Brockton (Robert Blanche) - Zombie Apocalypse (2011) *El ángel Mike (John Ratzenberger) - ¿Qué pasaría si...? (2010) *Gus Leroy (Colin Firth) - Main Street (2010) *Detective Seager (Daniel Baldwin) / Padre Francis (Marc Macaulay) - Nine Dead (2010) *Ned Beaumont (Tim Ware) - Last Time Forever (2006) *Morty (Mike Binder) - Un destino compartido (2006) *Braco (Giancarlo Giannini) - Conspiración italiana (2003) *Peter (Dylan McDermott) - Fiesta animal (2003) *Tower (Brian Thompson) - La llave del poder (2003) *Stefano Greco (Tony Palazzo) - Ginostra (2002) *Bob (Dan Aykroyd) - El plan de Susan (1998) *Detective Ken O'Hara (Gary Daniels) - Sangre en la luna (1997) *James (Walter Pidgeon) - La última vez que vi París (1954) (redoblaje 2006) *Pete Rowling (Paul McGillion) en Magic Beyonds Words: La historia de J.K. Rowling (2011) *Lazarus (Michasha Armstrong) y Hombre (Joe Bostick) en Sacrificio (2011) *Jack Bavaro (Nigel Bennett) en Fuerza fantasma (2004) (doblaje del 2005) *Metz (Takis Trigelis) en Legionario (1998) (doblaje del 1999) *San Juan Bosco (Flavio Insinna) en Don Bosco (2004) *Rey Quilok (Ovidiu Niculescu) en Fire & Ice: Crónicas del Dragón (2008) (doblaje del 2010) *Conductor de carreta y Textos en Pinocho (2015) *Gary (Rhys Muldoon) en 33 cartas (2011) *Textos en El aullido (2010) *Textos en El proyecto de embarazo (2012) (doblaje del 2013) *Textos y voces adicionales en Más viejo que América (2008) *Voces adicionales en El arte de la sumisión (2010) *Voces adicionales en Velocidad sin limites (2007) (doblaje del 2011) *Voces adicionales en En el nombre del rey (2007) (doblaje del 2011) *Voces adicionales en Girl Fight (2011) *Voces adicionales en Repeticiones (2010) *Voces adicionales en Brawler (2012) *Voces adicionales en El idioma de un corazón roto (2011) (doblaje del 2013) *Voces adicionales en Malentendido (doblaje colombiano) (2009) *Eddie (Danny Hoch) en Barry (2016) Series de televisión *Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade en Sherlock (Temp 4ª-) *Voces Adicionales en Santa Clarita Diet *Capitan Tom Chandler (Eric Dane) en The Last Ship *Flanngo en Zixx *Elías Kane (Steven Seagal) en Justicia verdadera *Ed Lane (Hugh Dillon) en Flashpoint *Jack Garret (Gary Sinise) en Mentes criminales: Sin fronteras (Ultimas Temporadas) *Capitán Russell en Rescate Vuelo 29 *Tim Fleming (Chris Potter) en Heartland *Pierre en Espacios compartidos *Tio Hechy en Estado de gracia *Simon en Ace Relámpago *Simon Trader en Nuestra vida secreta *Paul en Fairly Legal (Episodio 8) (Chris Vance ) *Voces adicionales en Ghost Hunters *Voces adicionales en COPS (serie de TV) *Jan Johansen (Fridtjov Såheim) en Lilyhammer (temporada 3) Anime *Hilly en Heroman *Kiyoshi en Idaten Jump *Chou Sawahimojo / Henya Kariwa en Samurai X *Eyman en Meteoro X Series animadas *Etno en Space Goofs (Maurice LaMarche) (Temporada 2) *Dr. Cerebro en Betty Atómica *Gregorio en Mi familia mágica *Zartan en G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *Mr. Rotter en Monster High *Lagarto en Dragón *Agente 2 en Aventureros *Gran Wheeler en Meteor *Tom Patterson en Monstruo por error *Voces adicionales en Teatro de fábulas *Gubbo en Bottersnikes & Gumbles *Papá de Tip en Tip, El Ratón *Jack el Malo / Insertos en Mi caballero y yo *Voces Adicionales en Flash y los Ronks Miniseries *Poncio Pilatos (Filippo Nigro) en Barrabás *James Angleton (Michael Keaton) en La compañia *Henry VIII (Ray Winstone) en Henry VIII *Kring en El Triángulo *Peter Spear en Everest *Textos en Texas bajo fuego *Julian Alois Hirtmann (Pascal Greggory) en Glacé Películas animadas *Banzou/Moho en Pato, pato, ganso *Tezla en AcceleRacers *Jefferson en Max Steel: Cuenta regresiva *Jefferson en Max Steel vs El oscuro enemigo *Jefferson en Max Steel: Bio Crisis *Fei Long en Street Fighter II: La película *Cammy en Inspector Gadget: La venganza de Garra *Jo Sha Lan en Regue Chicken Películas de anime *Kagemaru en Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Más allá del tiempo Realities *Bubba Smith en ¿Quién da más?: Texas *Korchenko en Cazadores de camiones *Lamar Odom en Keeping Up with the Kardashians *Voces diversas en Terapia de shock *Voces diversas en Después de las primeras 48 *Voces diversas en Barter Kings *Voces diversas en 7 días de sexo *Voces diversas en El socio Documentales *Descifrando el código Da Vinci - Umberto Eco *Insectomania - Voces adicionales *La gran historia - Voces adicionales *Ciencia demente - Voces adicionales Videojuegos *World of Warcraft - Huargen Masculino Vendedor- no-muerto masculino jugable *StarCraft II - Tassadar 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Centauro Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios Enlaces externos *Anime News Network *Talento Colombia Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Locutores colombianos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010